pesadilla
by HinamiUH
Summary: ¿Un sueño o una advertencia? nosotros sabemos la triste respuesta...


_- ¿Dónde…estoy?_

_Kushina fue abriendo los ojos para ver cada vez más con mejor claridad, se encontró en lo que parecía ser uno de los pasillos de una academia, noto algo extraño, era algo diferente a la de Konoha, se podría decir que era la misma pero estaba como remodelada, y ella no estaba embarazada, al final, decidió caminar para buscar a alguien, quien sea, ese silencio y la confusión la asustaban, llego al patio principal y se alegró al ver que estaban los niños jugando como siempre, aunque no reconoció a ninguno, otra cosa extraña._

_- Bueno…lo mejor será ir a casa ttebane_

_Kushina camino hacia la salida, era la misma calle donde estaba la academia de Konoha, era la misma Konoha, pero estaba remodelada o algo así, tenía muchas cosas diferentes y no tenía otras cuantas, de repente algo llamo la atención, un niño pequeño, uno años a lo mucho, estaba siendo molestado por otros niños mayores que él, más el pequeño no hacía nada, solo cerraba sus ojos y recibía las palabras y los golpes._

_- ¡Miren! El niño demonio está aquí- grito uno para llamar la atención de los demás_

_- Jaja, no es tan peligroso, no se defiende_

_- No puede hacerlo, mato a su propia familia- bromeo un niño mientras lo pateaba_

_- Cierto, seguro hasta tu propia madre te odiaría jajaja_

_- Un tonto que no es amado con nadie jaja, ¡Mira! ¡Está llorando!_

_La Uzumaki se sintió fuera de sus sentidos, estaba molesta, muy molesta, demasiado, decidida se dirigió hacia los niños dispuesta a que detenerlos y defender al pequeño, tal vez hablar con él, pero al llegar otra cosa extraña, nadie le hacía caso, era como si no la vieran ni la escucharan, como su estuviera…muerta._

_- Yo…-dijo el niño poniéndose de pie- ¡Yo no mate a nadie ttebayo!_

_El pequeño se tallo los ojos y los abrió dejando ver unos ojos llenos de valentía y de fuerza…unos que ella conocía muy bien, los de Minato. De repente un montón de sentimientos se acumularon, se acercó temblando, por algún motivo ella sabía, sabía que ese niño era…_

_- Na…Naruto-dijo con la voz quebrada- ¡Naruto!_

_Kushina trato de detener los golpes y patadas que recibía, pero simplemente la atravesaban como si fuese un holograma, desesperada, se sentía desesperada de no poder proteger a su pequeño, gritaba que se detuvieran que pararan, se ponía frente al pequeño rubio trataba de cubrirlo con su cuerpo pero nada, simplemente no podía hacer nada, más que sentir un dolor horrible en el pecho y aguantar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos._

_- Vámonos ya, estaremos en problemas- dijo uno de los niños mientras se retiraba burlonamente siendo seguido por los demás, Kushina espero ahí, con la esperanza de que alguien fuese y lo encontrara, que curar sus heridas, que se preocupara por que no llegaba a casa, pasaron las horas y nada, el niño estaba ahí sin moverse, mas su llanto indicaba que estaba con vida, de nuevo, aunque sabía que era inútil lo intento, intento abrazarlo pero solo lo atravesó._

_- ¿Por qué yo?- murmuro el niño llorando- ¿Por qué yo?...¡Yo no he hecho nada dattebayo!_

- _Naruto…_

_- ¿Por qué yo…no tengo familia?...¡¿Por qué me odian?!_

_- No, Naruto…_

_- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere cerca?_

_- Naruto…Naruto aquí estoy, mírame…por favor escúchame, Naruto…por favor…por favor hijo…-podía sentir como su alma se desgarraba, nunca había experimentado tanto dolor, ardían sus lágrimas y le faltaba el aire_

_- ¿Nadie me quiere?_

_- Te amo Naruto..¡Te amo! Naruto…Naruto escúchame…mírame, por favor…por favor ya basta…¡Naruto!_

- ¡Naruto!- grito Kushina despertando agitada cubierta en lágrimas causando que Minato fuese rápidamente hacia ella- ¡Minato!- grito para luego abrasarse a él y esconder su rostro en su pecho.

- Kushina…amor tranquila…¿Te duele algo?¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello

- Nuestro niño…Naruto…estaba solo y…y el…estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada…¡No pude hacer nada!...Minato…era el….estoy segura ttebane….nadie lo ayudo y yo no podía tocarlo…-dijo entre llanto- tengo miedo Minato….

- Descuida amor, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo besando su frente sin soltarla- eso es imposible amor…Naruto siempre nos tendrá a nosotros, siempre- dijo sonriendo mientras removía las lágrimas de Kushina tiernamente- solo fue un mal sueño, de esos que no se cumplen

- E..era tan real…Naruto estaba

- Naruto está aquí- Minato llevo una de las manos de Kushina a su vientre- aquí esta, ¿lo sientes verdad?, no se ha movido de aquí, está dentro de ti…-dijo Minato sonriendo tiernamente, como si él bebe hubiese entendido dio una pequeña patada en donde Kushina tenía su mano- Lo has despertado- bromeo el rubio- mi amor, entiendo que no se te pase la impresión del sueño aun, pero recuerda que todos esos sentimientos afectan a nuestro hijo

- Tienes razón ttebane….-dijo calmándose para luego poner una sonrisa tierna mientras ella acariciaba su vientre- Perdón Naru-chan, mama ha hecho un escándalo ¿verdad?...- Suspiro- perdón amor, a ti también te he despertado…

- Descuida, está bien, ¿quieres algo?- pregunto amablemente

- No…estoy bien ttebane…e..esto…bueno…Mina-kun…

- ¿Si?

- Po…podrías…¿Podrías traerme un ramen…?-dijo algo sonrojada, Minato sonrió

- Por supuesto amor- el rubio se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios- no tardo

- Ve con cuidado amor…


End file.
